


The Day the World Was Bill

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Lemon, M/M, april fools 2015, m/m don't like don't read, so sour it will make your orifices pucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dip-dop summons Bill Ciper by chewing on his pen, and then they do the frick-frack. OMG, thsi is my first billxdip so be kind and no flames, plz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the World Was Bill

Dipper Pines chewed his pen with his mouth as he read the Journal. The slippery, metallic, rubbery pen went in and out of his mouth, lubricated by his saliva. As he gnawed the pen, he forced the button in and out, making a clicking noise.

Click. Click. Cliiick. Click. Click. Click. Cliiick. Cliiick. Click. Cliiick. Click. Cliiick. Click. Cliiick. Cliiick. Cliiick. Click. Cliiick. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Cliiick. Click. Click. Click. Cliiick. Click. Click

“Hey, Dipper, do you want to play a game?” said a voice.

“Not now, Mabel. I’m solving mysteries,” Dipper rejoined.

“Oh, I am not Mabel, but May-Bill!” Dipper gasped. His sister had been possessed by a demon! Her eyes were now yellow and had slitted pupils, like a cat.

“Why are you possessing my sister, you demon!” Dipper yelled.

“You summoned me with your lovely Morse Code message. How can I refuse that invitation. Now, I am going to fuck you!” said Bill in Mabel’s body.

“I do not find you sexually attractive because I am 12 and you are my sister,” intoned Dipper. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

“Grunkle Stan!” Dipper shouted at his Grunkle Stan. “Mabel has been possessed by Bill Cipher.”

“I am not Grunkle Stan, but Grunkle Bill!” said Grunkle Bill. “Now, I am going to fuck you!”

“I do not find you sexually attractive because I am 12 and you are an old man,” emphasized Dipper. Dipper ran out of the living room and into the gift shop.

“Wendy, you have to help me! Mabel and Grunkle Stan have been possessed by a demon! The same demon! At the same time!” complained Dipper.

“Wendy cannot help you, for I am Bill Wendy now!” said Bendy. “Now, I am going to fuck you!”

“I find you sexually attractive, but I am 12 and this is still kind of creepy,” explained Dipper.

“Oh fine then,” said Bill. “I guess I will just have to take a human form.” Bill Cipher left Wendy’s body and turned into a conventionally-attractive white male with blonde hair and only one eye. His vest was shiny with woven gold. His pants were as dark as the cosmic abyss minus stars. Dipper was inexplicably aroused at the sight of Bill Cipher’s gaping empty eye socket.

“I am still only 12 though,” exclaimed Dipper.

“Fair point,” said Human!Bill. He snapped his fingers. “Now you are 18.” Adult!Dipper looked exactly like Alex Hirsch, right down to the plaid.

“Hot damn!” announced Dipper. “I look good in a goatee.”

“Now that all your complaints have been taken care of, it’s time to get down to business,” said Bill. Bill Clapped his hands and the world turned into a bedroom with a bed that went on for miles.

Dipper sat on the sheet and ran his hands over the midnight-black silk sheets.

“Now let me begin,” said Bill. Bill pushed Dipper down onto the bed, and started making out with him. Their tongues battled for dominance. Bill’s tongue opens up with a mean right hook! But Dipper’s tongue dodges it and circles around, looking for an opportunity to strike. Bill’s tongue closes in, using his years of experience and greater strength to his advantage. Could this be the end for our plucky underdog? But wait, Dipper’s tongue is bouncing off of the ropes, trying to use speed to his advantage. He’s risking it all! Could he do it? Could he topple the champion?

“Hiya!” Dipper punched Bill’s nose with his tongue. The force of the blow was enough to break Bill’s nose. Bill licked off the trail of blood and snot dripping down. His pupils dialated.

“So, you’re going to play rough?” Bill attacked Dipper’s neck with his teeth, like a rabid dog. Dipper moaned as Bill’s rough foreplay broke the skin. Bill dranke deep of Dipper’s blood, like a sexy vampire.

As Bill pressed his hot body against Dipper’s, their groins rubbed together creating delicious friction. They rutted together, the hard man-flesh stiffening under the attention. Finally, Dipper could take it no longer.

“Fuck, Bill, take me now!” urged Dipper.

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Bill. With a wave of his hands, all of their clotes disappeared, even Dipper’s flannel g-string. Bill’s nipples were pierced, which was sexy.

Bill stuck two fingers in Dipper’s mouth, which Dipper sucked on like a teat. With his other hand, Bill roamed down Dipper’s chest, playing with his nipples, which were hard enough to cut diamonds.

“Moan,” monaed Dipper. Bill ventured down lower and lower until he reached Dipper’s stiff pleasure pole. Using Dipper’s spit as lube, he worked his hand up and down the hard shaft. Dippers body was on fire with sexy heat.

“More, please,” begged Dipper. His cries were stifled as Bill took Dipper’s dip-stick into the warm heat of his mouth. Bill’s hot, wet, sinfully slick tongue worked over the tip of Dipper’s member, and slid up and down.

“It sounds like you’re ready for the main cuorse,” said Bill.

“Yes, please,” groaned Dipper.

“Okay, then. Here Goes!” And Bill plunged Dipper’s phallus through his empty eye socket.

If Dipper thought the blow-job had been heaven, then this was nirvana. Bill’s mouth paled in comparision to the feel of Bill’s slick, velvety, brain wrinkles on his cock.

“Use your hands! Fuck my gaping eye socket!” said Bill. Dipper grasped Bill’s rougishly-ruffled hair and trust in and out of Bill’s eye-hole. Never in his wildes fantasies had Dipper imagined he’d be abel to so thoroughly violate Bill’s most private regions. Dipper slowly pulled out of the hole, reveling in the blood and pulverized brain he saw on his pork saussage. Then he slammed back in, noting the garbled shouts of Bill as Dipper did unspeakable damage to his language-processing regions.

“Fuck!” Dipper’s self control was gone. He came into Bill’s skull, mixing his jizz with the collection of blood, brain juice, and mashed brain bits. After the aftershocks subsided, Dipper fell back onto the bed.

Below him, Bill stood up. His mouth was curled into a toothy, grin. “I hope you had as much fun as I did,”, he said. “Sweet dreams, Pine Tree.”

With a start, Dipper jackknifed off the bed as he woke up from his strange, terrifying, and somehow arrousing dream. He pulled off the sheets to reveal nothing. No bill or brain bits anywhere. Although there was a damp spot because he’d made a cummie in his sleep trunks. Dipper sighed in relief. It was all just a dream.

OR WAS IT??!??

 


End file.
